What Happened?
by fallenangles123
Summary: Post CoLS: Clary should have know. So she left. Isabelle left. Magnus left. What happened to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction so please don't be angry if it's not good! I will try to update daily. Reviews are welcome!**

**Clary POV**

She turned around and put up her hood. If she was lucky, she usually wasn't, she would never see their faces again. She was the third one to leave and probably wouldn't be the last. Isabelle had left. Magnus had left. Now she was leaving. When she got to the next alley she drew a portal. Her mind was blank. She had no idea where it would take her. She didn't care. She just wanted to leave.

**Jace POV**

His angel was leaving.

_**And it was all his fault.**_

**Sorry it's so short. It will be longer next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last one was so short! Reviews are welcome!**

Jace POV

2 Years Later (Jace 19)

Jace was still living in New York Institute with Alec and Maryse. Jocelyn and Luke were married and living together in New York also. None of them have seen Isabelle, Magnus, or Clary in 2 years. Clary. His angel was gone.

Simon came and went. When ever he was here he stayed with Jordan. No one had moved on since it happened.

Clary missed Jocelyn's wedding. Jocelyn wasn't exactly mad at her. She understood why Clary left. But Jace knew that Jocelyn did wish that Clary could have gone to the wedding.

Clary POV

(Clary 18)

She never wanted to see any of them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**All of my chapters will be pretty short! I am sooo sorry! At least this story will be updated often!**

Clary POV

She slowly walked down the maze of hallways of the San Diego's Institute. Her birthday was 3 days from now and everyone was being so secretive. She hated it. The she left New York was her birthday. No. She wasn't going think about that. It was too late, she already was.

_Clary quickly approached the Institute. Isabelle told her to get there ASAP. Clary was not expecting what was on the other side of the door. Clary slowly opened the door and …_

Clary snapped out of it when she opened the kitchen door. Everyone was already there. 4 people were standing in the kitchen. The oldest were James and Victoria. They were married and ran the institute. The other 2 were a year older than Clary, Seth and Dawn. They were twins and James's and Victoria's children. All of them were brunette. Seth and Victoria had brown eyes, while Dawn's and James's eyes were a dull green. The 5 of them were the only ones that lived there. Clary and Seth were in a good relationship. Dawn was dating a werewolf named Logan. Dawn was like Isabelle but she told Clary why she should were something. Isabelle was shallow, Dawn was not.

Dawn ran up to Clary, obviously excited about something.

"CLARY! Your birthday is 3 days away!" She yelled.

"Dawn. I just want it to be a normal day."That caused everyone else to laugh. She saw James turn to leave and he was muttering something about 'a normal day'.

Jace POV

He was going to find her and tell her happy birthday. You can count on that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really busy. I will try to update often, but my chapters will be short. R & R!**

**Isabelle POV (Tomorrow is Clary's B-day)**

Isabelle now lived in the Miami, Florida Institute. Magnus owned a apartment 3 blocks away. They were very close. Isabelle wanted to get in touch with Clary, she didn't do anything wrong. She mearly got dragged into the argument. Isabelle and Magnus still remember that day.

_It was Clary's birthday. Isabelle wanted it to be huge, while Clary didn't care. Stupid Jace. He ruined everything._

As far as Isabelle and Magnus knew, Clary still lived in New York. They both knew Clary's birthday was coming up. Since they missed last year's, they wanted to surprise her this year.

Isabelle stood outside the Miami Institute, waiting for Magnus. She had a light blue bag slung across her shoulder, filled with; Seraph blades, daggers, a set of very fashionable clothes, and pj's. She looked up and saw a very glittery warlock strolling her way.

"Come on Magnus!" Isabelle yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist,"

"I want to see Clary, so come on!"

"You do know that when we see her we also have to see them."

"I know, it's worth it."

"Then here."

Blue sparks flew from the warlock's hand and a portal appeared in front of them. Isabelle and Magnus stepped through and imagined New York. One second she was in Miami the nezt she was standing in front of the New York Institute.

"You ready?" Magnus asked.

"As I'll ever be."

They pushed open the door and was not exactly surorised by what they saw.

Standing in front of them was Jace, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn, Luke, Maia, and Jordan. The only one they were missing was Clary.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset that your here," said Jocelyn.

"We're here for Clary's birthday." Isabelle responded.

"You know where she is?" Jace asked this time.

"No, we thout she was here."

"She left the same day you guys did."

_Well crap. _


End file.
